


Nighttime Confessions

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Allura, Love Confessions, Pajamas & Sleepwear, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith didn't think he would end the night with the beautiful princess, but he also learned that she loves him and there should be a way for them to be together.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nighttime Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura.

"Nighttime Confessions"

Keith was no stranger to sleepless nights. Between insomnia and nightmares, Keith doubted he ever got a full night sleep in his life. He made sure his team got a full night's sleep, even if he wasn't able to. The only one he was unable to check on was Allura. He _wanted_ to check on her, but Nanny wouldn't hear of it. He tried to explain it once to the royal governess but was told that it would be inappropriate for him to see her royal highness in her nightgown. Keith swallowed the retort of the team seeing her in her nightgown and less before it left him without permission. He was the only one of the force Nanny even tolerated, no need to put himself on the top of her hit list.

He was standing in the observation deck, looking out the huge window, wearing his pale blue pajamas. Fairly certain that he was the only one awake, save for some castle workers, the commander let his guard down as he allowed his mind to wander to whatever came to his mind, mostly a certain blonde haired blue-eyed princess.

%%%

Allura couldn't sleep. She wasn't certain what was keeping her awake. Nanny had been by to make sure she was in bed, muttering under her breath about a certain commander overstepping his bounds. That certainly peaked Allura's interest. Keith did something that Nanny thought was out of the realm of his authority? She couldn't help but ask about it.

"What was that, Nanny? Did something happen?"

"Nothing to worry yourself over, Princess. That commander just mentioned wanting to check on you to make sure you were sleeping. As if I wouldn't check on you to make sure you were asleep."

"Keith didn't mean it like that, Nanny. He knows you make sure my needs are taken care of. It's just I'm part of his team, and he wants to make sure the team is taking care of ourselves."

"It doesn't make it any better. It would still be an unmarried commoner seeing you, his superior in every sense of the word, in your nightgown."

Allura sighed. "You forget that the team has seen me in my nightgown before."

"Ack! Don't remind me! At least, the commander was quick enough to save you that time."

Allura smiled as she laid against her pillows and Nanny left the princess's chambers. Keith was quite heroic (and dashing), qualities that Allura got to see on many occasions. He was usually the one who rescued her, no matter the circumstances. She often let her mind wander to Keith, who, contrary to what Nanny thought, was actually her commander when they were in the lions. She wondered if his hair was as soft and silky as it looked and longed to run her fingers through it. She also longed to be held in his strong arms that sought to protect her from any and every threat.

Aha! So, _that_ was why she couldn't get to sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Keith. There was no point to laying in bed thinking about the commander. If she hoped to get any amount of sleep, she needed to clear her head, and the best place for that was the observation deck.

Allura got up and silently made her way to the observation deck, glad no one was around to see her. The door slid open, and she was greeted by the sight of a figure clothed in pale blue. At first, she thought it was Lance, based on the color, but when her eyes landed on the raven hair, she realized that it was Keith. Her heart stuttered as she raked her eyes over his unaware form. The color looked wonderful on him, softening his stoic image just enough to have Allura wanting to see his face.

She took a deep breath and walked over to his side. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Keith visibly jumped. "P-Princess?"

"I didn't mean to startle you, Keith. You are normally so aware of your surroundings."

"I thought everyone was asleep, so I didn't have to be hyper aware of everything."

Allura stepped a little closer to Keith. "I couldn't sleep. A certain someone kept running through my head."

"Who's disturbing your sleep? Tell me who it is, and I'll make sure they don't bother you again."

"You." Allura giggled as her response sunk in. Keith's expression was quite funny. He finally settled on a grin. "And you're not even tired after running through my head all night."

"I didn't mean to disturb your rest, my princess." Keith's eyes widened just a bit at his almost confession.

Allura stepped even closer, putting herself in Keith's reach. He could curl his left arm around her shoulders or waist, and, honestly, she wished he would. She looked up at his face, his features definitely softened by the pale color he was wearing.

"This type of disturbance was quite welcome. I can't stop thinking about you, Keith. You're always there when I need you, whether it's as a protector or a friend. You always put me above your own health, which is actually bothersome. You need to take care of yourself too, Keith. I couldn't bare to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you, Keith."

Keith fully turned to look at the princess. She was quite pretty in her pale pink and purple nightgown, which was so much better looking on her than the pink dress she was wearing less and less, in favor of her pink and white jumpsuit. Her hair was loose, cascading down her back. She was so close Keith could wrap his arms around her and hold her close. What was stopping him from doing just that? Oh, right. She was a princess, and he was _just_ a pilot from Earth, but she said she loved him. Heaven help him, but he loved her too.

He swept her close and curled his arms around her, amazed at how well she fit against him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, finding themselves tangled in his hair, which was just as soft and silky as she thought. "I love you, too, Allura. I have for awhile now, but I thought nothing could come of this, you being royalty."

"There are laws, but there are loopholes if you know where to look, my love."

"Sounds like we get to do some research."

Their heads were consistently getting closer, and their lips were only separated by their words. "We should probably get to bed, Princess."

"Probably, but I notice you aren't moving, Commander."

"Neither are you, Princess."

"Maybe we should."

"Yeah." Keith closed the distance between them, and their eyes closed instinctively as their lips met. The kiss lasted for several minutes before their need for air made them pull back however minutely. "Sleep well, my princess."

"As long as you do too, my love."

Keith stepped back just enough to change his position. He offered her his arm. "Let me escort you back to your chambers. I couldn't rest easy without seeing to it myself."

Allura giggled as she took his arm. "I see what Nanny meant."

Keith led her out of the observation deck and down the hall as they continued their conversation but in hushed tones. "What do you mean?"

"She was muttering about you 'overstepping your bounds'. When I asked her about it, she mentioned how you wanted to make sure I was sleeping."

"She told me that it was highly inappropriate for me to see you in your nightgown. She forgets that the entire team has seen you in your nightgown."

"She'd _like_ to forget. Just like she'd like to forget that you guys have seen me in just a towel." Allura lowered her eyes. "And I have seen you in just a towel. It's something that I'd very much like to see again." A blush appeared on her face, and she covered her mouth with her free hand. "Oh! I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Keith smiled at her. "It's all right, princess. We both have said things tonight we normally wouldn't, but they were things that needed to be said."

They reached her door, which opened at her presence. She unwound her arm, but he caught her wrist before she entered her chambers. He kissed the back of her hand like he had so many years ago when the five space explorers had just landed on their planet, but now, there was a not so hidden meaning to the gesture. "Good night, my princess. Sleep well."

"You too, Keith." Allura started walking into her room, her hand ever so slowly slipping out of Keith's grasp. Before her door closed, she looked over her shoulder at him and blew him a kiss.

Keith's hand immediately flew to his cheek as if he actually felt the kiss land there. A crooked smile appeared on his face as her door slid shut. He might not sleep for the rest of the night, but if he actually managed to, he was going to actually have pleasant dreams for once.

Fin


End file.
